


Overthinking

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, danisnotonfire - Freeform, exsisential dan, sad and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan had never thought about anyone but himself dying





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really think think at writing fanfic about IRL humans isn't a little creepy but this idea only worked with dan and Phil sooooo

“It's been twenty-six years since Phil died.” Dan had thought that would be a funny joke, but how it was all he could think about. After that video, it hurt to even look at Phil. He knew that death was inevitable and he has to accept that fact otherwise he would never be able to live a normal life, but he hadn't ever thought about Phil dying first. Phil, with his bright personality and generally wonderful demeanor. Phil, not being there to eat all the cereal. Dan couldn't live without Phil.

  
Dan thought about making the video, telling everyone what had happened. That Phil was gone and he was alone…  
He didn't even notice the tears on his cheeks until Phil brushed them off.

  
“Dan, what wrong?” Dan shook his head and tried to smile. But Phil knew him far too well, and scooted closer until they were sitting with their shoulders touching. He leaned forward a little more, the sofa crease pushing the pair together.

  
“Tell me what's wrong.”

  
“It's stupid.”

  
“Just tell me, Dan.” Dan tried to keep it together, but looking at Phil’s kind face made him lose it. He buried his face in his shoulder and cried.

  
“Don't leave.” Phil put an arm around Dan's shoulders and patted his back, always a little awkward when trying to comfort people.

  
“I'm not! Dan I'm right here, I'm staying.” Dan shook his head into Phil’s shoulder.

  
“No! Don't _leave_. Don't leave me alone.” Phil stopped patting and stared down at the back of his head.

  
“I-I don't really understand what you mean.”

  
“Let me die first.” Phil froze and tensed. Of course Dan discussed death frequently, but never like this.

  
“Dan, I'm not even thirty yet. I'm not going to die anytime soon.” Dan tried to stifle a sob, but failed.

  
“I don't want to be alone.” Phil pushed Dan away, forcing him to make eye contact.

  
“I am not going anywhere. I am here, with you. If it makes you feel better, we'll just drive off a cliff together or something when we turn eighty.” Dan’s eyebrows creased.

  
“But we don't have a car.” Phil laughed, and Dan did the same.


End file.
